


Witchy Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Close Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Witchy Daughter

Clint never thought he could be a father. 

He was an uncle to Barney's kids.

But then he met a young Sokovian girl.

He met Wanda Maximoff.

And she awakened fatherly feelings in him.

She had lost her parents young. 

Also had lost her brother. 

So she needed someone with her.

She became his witchy daughter.


End file.
